Viridian Entente Official Images
Below is a list of official images used by the Viridian Entente, and their descriptions. Flag of the Viridian Entente The Flag of the Viridian Entente is the most recognizable symbol of the Viridian Entente. Beloved by her members and outsiders alike, the flag is a sacred rallying point for the Membership of the Viridian Entente. The flag has been the same since the founding of the Viridian Entente in July 2006. Before the creation of the Coat of Arms, the flag was used above all Viridian announcements. Now, it is used almost strictly for notarizing treaties. As a sanctioned alliance, the Viridian Entente's flag can be found and used in game, under the flag number 45. The flag is green and white, the colors of the alliance, and is centered around an offset core containing the Shield of the Entente. Viridian Entente Coat of Arms The Viridian Entente Coat of Arms generally appears above all official announcements made by the Viridian Entente. Besides the flag, it is the image most identified with the Viridian Entente. The Coat of Arms was created by Antonio Salovega VI, and incorporates many classic Viridian insignia. At the center of the piece is a shield painted with a modified version of the Entente's flag, with the Shield of the Entente in the center. Flanking this shield are two green dragons, the mascots of the Entente, which represent her power. Underneath is a scroll with the motto, "Iungere Viridans," which translates to "Unite Green." The entire Coat of Arms is further adorned with a magnificent crest to enhance its beauty. Great Seal of the Viridian Entente The Great Seal of the Viridian Entente is used by the Viridian Parliament as it's seal to mark legislation as official. It generally is placed before the Parliament's signatures on a document. The image was created by Antonio Salovega VI so that the Parliament would have a seal that really represented the Entente through its symbolism. The most prominent part of the Great Seal is the Viridian Shield, surrounded by olive branches to represent the peaceful nature of the Entente. Surrounding this is a gold ring emblazed with the motto of the Viridian Entente, "Iungere Viridans," and eleven stars. These stars represent the government of the Entente, past and present. The five on the left symbolize the five-position Parliament of the Early Viridian Entente, while the right five symbolize the five-position Parliament of the Reformed Viridian Entente. The eleventh and center star represents the Lord, the head of state, and central figure, of the alliance. Outside of this ring is a larger, golden star that represents the Membership of the Viridian Entente. The star is larger and gold to represent how important the membership is to the alliance, while at the same time it is below the other stars, to show that without Parliament, the membership would be lost in darkness. This star is also adorned in olive branches to further represent the peaceful nature of the alliance. Department Seals More Information: Parliament of the Viridan Entente Each of the Four Departments of the Viridan Entente has their own shield, representing them in Parliament and across Planet Bob. They are often used internally, for Department Announcements and the like. VE_State.png|State Department (no longer used) VE_Def.png|Defense Department VE_Econ.png|Economics Department VE_Interior.png|Interior Department VE_Comm.png|Communication Department